DESCRIPTION: The investigators propose to test the feasibility of developing a prototype cone-beam, volume computed tomographic system based on a flat-panel digital X-ray detector that they would use in digital subtraction angiography, as further described by their abstract: "Identification of patients who will benefit from a specific therapeutic procedure requires the accurate assessment of the severity of stenoses, their geometry and spatial orientation. Most therapeutic decisions are currently based on information obtained through digital subtraction angiography. Standard angiographic images are not providing sufficient information needed to make therapeutic decisions. "The long term goal of this project is to develop a three-dimensional tomographic (called volume tomographic) digital angiography imaging software/workstation that will provide 3D vascular images for diagnostic and therapeutic decisions. "Volume tomographic digital angiography imaging (VTDAI) workstation and software will be developed and validated in Phase I through computer simulation and phantom experiments performed on an existing prototype volume tomographic imaging system that uses an image intensifier (II) coupled to a CCD as a detector and that will eventually use selenium (or silicon) thin film transistor (STFT) to replace the II-CCD detector. The clinical significance of VTDAI workstation and software will provide a direct, unambiguous and accurate 3D measurement of stenoses and other irregularities and malformations, including caliber, geometry and spatial orientation and allow optimal randomly oriented viewing of vascular structure during a pose processing diagnostic session. Furthermore, the VTDAI technique will require only a single intravenous (IV) injection of contrast media and fast volume scanning, thus reducing the invasiveness of the procedure, the amount of contrast media required, procedure time and total x-ray exposure." PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE